The goal of the Technology Core is to provide knowledge, skills and techniques that foster an understanding of the biomechanical, structural, functional and physiological influences on balance and mobility problems of aging. The University of Pittsburgh has numerous highly regarded, stateof- the-art laboratories and facilities that support this goal. The Technology Core coordinates these well-established facilities for aging research efforts across the University. In addition to the facilities sponsored in the first period of award, including human movement analysis, neuroimaging, vestibular function evaluations, strength testing, and assessment of sensory integration capabilities, in this renewal we have added new resources including exercise physiology, metabolic testing, and new methods for imaging the brain and skeletal structures during motion.